


The First Time

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Panties, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	The First Time

Dean watches the dance floor, eyes locked on a pretty young girl who seems lost in the music. Something is familiar about her, something Dean can't put his fingers on. He can see that all eyes are on the girl, a girl he knows is too young to be there, hell Dean shouldn't be there himself, he's only 18. When someone touches her, something snaps in Dean and he makes his way towards the girl, pulling her into his arms. She looks up at him, hazel eyes wide. Dean is shocked, whispering, "Sammy?"

Dean pulls Sammy out of the club, dragging the younger Winchester to the Impala. Sammy has been silent, and Dean is scared, Sammy is never quiet. He looks down into Sammy's hazel eyes, watching as his younger brother bites his lower lip, looking up at Dean through mascara covered eyelashes. Dean doesn't know why he does what he does next, but the next thing he knows he's kissing Sammy, hands roaming the younger boy's body through the short little dress he is wearing, "So pretty, Baby Boy."

Sammy moans against his lips, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. Dean can feel how hard Sammy is against him. He opens the backseat door, gently shoving Sammy inside. The movement makes the dress move up revealing a pair of pink lace panties. Dean curses, licking his lips as he stares down at the sight. His hand moves to cup Sammy's obvious arousal, rubbing and teasing Sammy's cock through the lace. Sammy arches up into the touch, silently begging Dean for more. "God, Baby Boy. You're so hot"

"Dean, please," Sammy begs, breaking his silence for the first time since Dean grabbed him on the dancefloor. Dean grins, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Sammy's cock through the panties. He moves up a bit, grabbing the waistband of Sammy's panties in his teeth, dragging the garment down, revealing Sammy's cock. Dean had never thought of his brother this way before, but now he couldn't get the idea out of his head, he had to have Sammy, had to make Sammy his. "What do you need, Sammy?"

"You, Dean, only you." Dean smiled up at him, loving the hungry look on Sammy's face, "Though I gotta wonder, what's with the outfit, Baby Boy? Not that I'm complaining." Sammy blushed, making Dean want him even more, "Didn't think I'd get a chance otherwise. Thought this was the only way to get your attention." Dean let out a breath, causing Sammy to moan. "God, Sammy, no one, and I do mean no one has ever wanted me that bad, bad enough to do something like this. So good to me, Baby Boy."

Dean pulled Sammy's panties back up, ignoring the boy's moan of protest. "Want this to be good, don't want our first time in the backseat of the car, Sammy. Mm, as much as I wanna just take you, here where anyone could see us, you deserve better than that." Dean helped Sammy out of the backseat, walking him to the passenger side. He kissed Sammy gently before letting him in, mentally cursing himself. He wanted to fuck Sammy so bad, but he wouldn't do it there, he couldn't, Sammy was special.

They were barely inside the motel room when Dean found his arms full of Sammy, the younger boy wrapping his legs around Dean's waist, arms around Dean's neck. They kissed passionately, rubbing against each other frantically as Dean walked them towards the bed. He set Sammy down as gently as he could, quickly stripping off his clothes. Sammy had pulled the dress off, revealing a matching bra to the panties he wore. "Oh, fuck, Baby, you went all out, didn't you?" Sammy nodded shyly at him.

"Keep them on, Baby," Dean said when he saw Sammy moving to remove the underwear. Sammy moaned at his words, but did as he was asked. Dean kneeled next to him, leaning in to kiss along Sammy's neck, his hand caressing Sammy's cock through the panties. Sammy was moaning, begging Dean for more. Dean wasn't one to leave a lover unsatisfied so he kissed down Sammy's body, once more coming to his lace covered cock. He nuzzled the hard length, licking and sucking at it through the panties. 

By the time Dean was done teasing Sammy, the younger boy was begging, tears of frustration rolling down his face. Dean decided to play nice, once more slipping the fabric off of Sammy's cock, but this time he took the aching member into his mouth, moaning with pleasure as Sammy's taste filled him. He knew he would never want anyone like this, not after having a taste of Sammy. He set a quick pace, bobbing his head up and down Sammy's cock, intent on making Sammy cum for him, treating him right.

Sammy gripped him by the back of the head, screaming with pleasure as his orgasm ripped through him, filling Dean's mouth with his cum. Sammy was panting, breathing hard and looked exhausted. Dean didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight in his life than Sammy after an orgasm. The sight was enough to send Dean over the edge, and he moaned in shock, he hadn't came that hard before ever, and they had barely done anything. He could only imagine how good it would be when they did more.


End file.
